


Weak

by EmotionalSupportPuma



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalSupportPuma/pseuds/EmotionalSupportPuma
Summary: Tannis makes Lilith weak in every sense of the word.
Relationships: Lilith/Patricia Tannis
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Weak

Tannis makes Lilith weak in every sense of the word.

Sometimes she kind of hates that fact. Lilith has spent her entire life taking hits and remaining strong through every one of them. Letting something make her weak felt a bit like pulling teeth with rusty pliers. Or at least in any other case it would have. When it came to Tannis, however, the weakness crept in before she could pinpoint the little fucker and kick it to the curb. 

The first time she really became aware of it was long before the two of them got serious. Back when Sanctuary bit the dust and Tannis holed up studying an eridium digsite. Lilith knew that she'd survived living alone on the surface of Pandora before, that she was a very capable woman. Regardless, she showed up there one night when the weakness plagued her into sleeplessness. 

___

_ "If you're here for eridium, I'm not giving it to you." Tannis stated curtly, not even looking up from her table.  _

_ "I wasn't- that's not why I'm here." _

_ The words stung worse than Lilith would have expected. As far as anyone was concerned, she had kicked the habit awhile ago. She could use the stuff if there was a dire need for her powers to be amplified, but she was  _ not _ dependent on the stuff. Not anymore. The disbelieving snort from Tannis was enough to make the sting blossom into a sharp stab of pain. _

_ "You don't trust me?" _

_ "Well, it's no secret that I would take any chance to study the effects of eridium on Sirens. But several people made me promise not to feed your addiction." _

_ Lilith prepared to snarl out a half-assed defense about it not being an addiction. As she did Tannis finally looked up at her, eyebrows knitting together in the only outward expression of her concern. She wilted under the weight of those green eyes and sighed quietly.  _

_ "I promise that isn't the reason I came out here, believe me. I'm stronger than that." _

_ "Being strong has nothing to do with it." _

_ She started to make a snide remark, before sighing again, "Look, I'm here because I was worried about you." _

_ "Why?" Tannis furrowed her brow even further. _

_ "Because I know you might find this hard to believe, but some people do care about you." _

_ "And you are "some people"?"  _

_ Lilith froze at the words, seeing the situation for what it was for the first time. Normally when she worried about a friend she delegated the job of checking on them to somebody else. She had many excuses for it everytime, but at least she was aware of her habit of avoidance. Warmth pooled under her cheeks in an uncharacteristic bout of sheepishness. _

_ "Uh, yeah, guess so. I was worried about you being out here by yourself." _

_ Tannis seemed to ponder that for a moment, "I've survived through worse living situations." _

_ "It would really help my peace of mind to know that you're someplace with a little more protection." _

_ "I'm not here out of convenience, Lilith, this is a dig site. One cannot up and move something like this." After a slight pause Tannis seemed to give in, "But I suppose if the infamous Firehawk dropped by from time to time it might keep the bandits at bay." _

_ Lilith smiled despite herself, "That's a compromise I think I can handle." _

___

After awhile she thought that perhaps the weakness wasn't so terrible after all. That having this person to return to, this person to lean on, this person to  _ love _ , could be something that kindled strength. Lilith had started to think that rather than a weakness her feelings could be a fire. The type of flame she desperately needed after losing her powers. 

But then the universe heard her thoughts and decided to test that fire. Tannis had been kidnapped, held captive by a couple of sadistic bandits who wanted to tear her apart. Her flame, her love, her weakness in danger and Lilith couldn't be the one to rescue her. The loss of her powers had never left her feeling so utterly hollow.

"We'll bring her back, commander." The Vault Hunters had promised.

She had to trust that they were capable of the task, as they were fine enough to trust in every other job Lilith had given them. There wasn't anyone left alive that she would rather have up to the task. Except perhaps the B-team, simply because Brick and Mordecai were her closest friends, but this was a job that required a little more tact and a little less explosions. 

It was integral that Tannis was returned with as little harm done to her as possible, even collaterally. Lilith wasn't sure if she could handle losing another friend and knew positively that she couldn't handle losing another lover. 

Sanctuary III had never felt so small, so stuffy, before either. The corridors might as well have been iron bars fit to cage the once mighty Firehawk. She paced along restlessly, her impatience a lion that snarled out its displeasure with every lap. Not a soul dared to pass her in the state, opting to turn around or duck down a different path whenever they caught sight of Lilith.

Her fury isn't aimed at them, rather at the unfortunate chain of events that led to this moment. But they fear the scorching wrath that encompasses Lilith even though there is nothing left of it except the metaphorical. God how she wished to be a Siren once more and to burn every last bandit alive until she reached Tannis. The inhabitants of the ship know of her reputation, even without her wings she is a force to be reckoned with. She wished the COV felt the same way.

But Tannis has made Lilith weak. Not in the sense that it is her fault the powers are gone, but because without her eccentric scientist she is a nervous wreck. Seconds away from crying in frustration and fear. The commander of the Crimson Raiders reduced to just another human being, afraid for the ones she cared about. It is a weakness and there is no doubt about that.

___

_ "And just how am I supposed to work if I can't test my findings?" _

_ Tannis is standing across from her with folded arms, positively bristling with annoyance. She can almost see her short, brown tufts of hair beginning to stick up like a particularly pissed off cat. This isn't the first time that they've engaged in this argument. Every time that they do Lilith wishes that she had the negotiating skills that Roland did, how easily he could bring volatile people together and keep them from destroying one another. _

_ "I don't know," Lilith threw her hands up in frustration, "use some skags or some other unlucky Pandoran creature. Just no more testing on the residents here." _

_ "That would only work for so long. To properly research things I  _ need _ to know how they react with human subjects." _

_ "I said no." _

_ She sounds like a parent at their wits end, scolding a child who just doesn't know when to quit. Being the person in charge is a bit like that as it turns out. It feels like having about a hundred children all running in different directions, Lilith struggling to decide who to dart after first. She can understand why Roland had been so stuffy and serious all of the time. Being a leader was exhausting.  _

_ Tannis huffed unhappily, "Fine. I will just have to go find subjects outside of Sanctuary." _

_ The rush of an argument effectively won deflated in an instant. Lilith knew that Tannis had been brought to them for a reason. She was brilliant, even if a bit over-the-top and hard to deal with. If she forced Tannis to go out searching for people only to wind up getting killed, Lilith wouldn't forgive herself. Roland brought Tannis here to protect her.  _

_ "No." She heaved a sigh and rubbed her temples, "I'll do that. Even if I have to go clear out to some backwater slum, I'll go knock out some bandits and bring them here when you need...test subjects." _

_ Delight lit up Tannis' sharp, green eyes at the words. If Pandora wasn't such a weird goddamn place to begin with, the reason behind that excitement might have concerned her. Somehow the spirit was infectious and Lilith found herself grinning as well.  _

_ At the time the gravity of that decision didn't hit her. It isn't until years later that Lilith would look back and realize that perhaps she had been smitten for longer than initially thought.  _

_ __  _

Lilith could barely stomach standing in front of the big holoscreen. Of course, the fucking COV would be broadcasting this entire carnival of death. She spun on her heel and paced away again, thin fingers tearing at scarlet hair as if the strands themselves were the ones holding Tannis hostage. Staring at the screen wouldn't fix anything. In fact, if she saw Tannis on it there was a fair chance that she'd punch something hard enough to break her fingers. 

It was all she could do not to bombard the Vault Hunters echos with orders to move quicker, fight harder,  _ save  _ Tannis and save her  _ now _ . They were capable people doing the best they could. Even though Lilith doubted their maturity from time to time, namely Zane's ability to rile the others up, they had proved time and time again that they could focus when needed. 

Just like the rest of her emotions, her paranoia could be volatile. It festered and bubbled, boiling under the surface of her skin with the hiss of steam. People that she would trust with her own life were doubted, people that had nothing to do with the situation were glared at. The rational side of Lilith knew that this was the fault of the Calypsos alone, but the fear whispered otherwise. She hoped that the Vault Hunters would save Tannis before she lashed out at someone here on Sanctuary III. 

"Hey." The voice cut into her vicious pacing.

Lilith startled at the sound, not expecting anyone to try and calm her down at the moment. There was no hesitation or worry in the robotic tinge of the words. Zer0 tilted their head at her, but the visor remained blank. It wasn't exactly a good time to flash emojis at the commander. 

"You should slow down / Stay near the holoscreen in case / They let her speak."

She sighed and looked away, "If I see her up there…"

"She will be okay / They can only take so much / From us you know."

"That's not very reassuring. " 

Zer0 simply shrugged at her, looking defeated. Guilt crawled through her anxiety. The only thing they were trying to do was placate Lilith's thoughts. There was a point to the words, however, that even she could see despite the pessimism enveloping her. As long as the Calypso twins themselves stayed away, the chances of them bringing Tannis back alive rose exponentially. 

She reached out to give them a stiff pat on the shoulder as thanks. There was still too much tension within her to make the action more amiable, but Lilith hoped that it got the point across. Zer0 stood up a little straighter and if it was at all possible, somehow gave the impression that they were smiling despite the visor remaining blank. 

Within moments Lilith had stalked back to the holoscreen, determined to stay there until this entire ordeal was done and over with. She was the commander for fuck's sake, she could pull herself together for that long. The blurry pixels moved around haphazardly as the stream marched on. For a moment it flashed to an image of Tannis and her heart leapt into her throat. The bindings that held her might as well have been choking Lilith, her breathing shallow and rapid. 

Tannis was only on the screen for a handful of seconds before the camera swung around, a different move than the usual cut to different angles. The Vault Hunters had arrived. They will defeat this enemy and bring Tannis home safely, they have to. But as she watches all Lilith can think about is her weakness.

___

_ They've been intimate before, but there is something different about this night. Lilith is always the one to initiate. This fact doesn't bother either of them, Tannis has a very hard time with physical contact and appreciates having someone to slowly get them started. She doesn't mind being the instigator and rather relishes seeing her lover transition from standoffish to relaxed at the touch of her hand. But tonight it is Tannis who carefully sidles up to her in bed. _

_ Lilith glances over with a knowing smirk, ever the pusher of boundaries. The returning frown only splits Tannis' concentration for a few seconds. When she reached over her hand was caught and hesitantly pushed back to the mattress. It takes a sincere amount of effort not to start grinning again, as heat twists in her guts. There is something about Tannis' mood tonight that she can't wait to get more of. _

_ For a few long seconds Tannis stares at where she has pinned them together. It's almost as though she can't quite believe she's done it. Lilith lifts her free hand to run her thumb over a soft, freckled cheek. The touch startles Tannis back to the present and the skin beneath her hand flushes crimson.  _

_ "You feeling alright, killer?" _

_ "Hm." Tannis moans quietly when Lilith grabs her hip with the newly freed hand, "Yes, quite alright." _

_ There is a spark of something in those green eyes. A little bit of courage, perhaps, or simply hormones. Tannis moves her hand under the short tank top, trailing fingers over her pale skin with a drawn-out sort of reverence. It steals the breath from her throat with its care. For all of her bravado, Lilith can't help but be winded when someone treats her with such affection. Once upon a time it might have prompted a twinge of annoyance, a wish for things to be rougher, but now all she can do is bite her lip. _

_ Warmth follows behind every stroke of Tannis' hands, she feels it bubble beneath her skin and start to pool in her core. The tank top is bunched up with a swift motion that catches Lilith off guard. It's sinful how attractive her lover is, leaning down to drag her tongue over an already pebbled nipple seemingly in slow motion. The pinch of teeth follows quickly after wet heat, from one side to the other. She wants desperately to pull their faces together and show Tannis exactly how that tongue is making her feel, but she holds back. This has the feeling of uncharted territory and Lilith trusts that it will be worth it to relinquish her hold as the leader. _

_ Tannis straddles her thighs, but can't seem to make eye contact. For a moment she worries that this is becoming too much for her lover. Green eyes flash from where her pants ride low to the eyebrows knitting with concern. There is a nervousness there, yes, but a startlingly firm amount of conviction. Lilith isn't sure she's ever seen her so utterly focused on doing something that involves another person. Her hand rests on the waistband of Lilith's sweatpants. _

_ "What do you want?" She asks with a husky voice. _

_ Tannis tilts her head and squeezes her eyes shut, "To...to make you feel good." _

_ "How?" _

_ Of course, she knows the answer to that question, they both do. But the prompting helps Tannis piece her muddled thoughts together long enough to act on them. Her eyes dart to the nightstand beside the bed and Lilith can't fight the shiver that runs through her body. With a careful rock of her hips, she encourages Tannis to continue with the thought. They slide out of bed in a smooth, joint motion.  _

_ Lilith is the one to open the drawer and deftly snag her favored strap-on. She is the one to help her lover into it and slick it with lube. But it is Tannis who backs her back to the bed, who pushes her onto it and sits back on her heels with wide eyes. They tell a story; of someone who isn't quite sure she deserves to be in such an intimate position with anyone, but is so utterly enamored that she can't tear her eyes away. _

_ "You're beautiful, you know." Tannis whispers, like it's a secret that she must treat with care. _

_ And perhaps to Tannis it is. She was never one to pepper her lover with flowery words or romantic notions. It's not that she doesn't think that Lilith is beautiful, just that it isn't always easy for her to say so out loud or with any amount of frequency. The way the words are uttered with reverence is enough to make Lilith feel like she is the only person in the galaxy. To Tannis she might just be. _

_ They've been intimate before, yes, and they've been like this before. But it is always Lilith who sets Tannis down on the bed, who picks the pace and rides out her own pleasure while her lover watches in a sort of enraptured trance. Tonight she lays back and shuffles out of the sweatpants and underwear. Tender hands trail over hips and thighs, occasionally lifting when the contact becomes too much, before returning to their mapping.  _

_ Lilith shivers under the touch, anticipation coursing through her warm veins. Before they can settle, she takes the hands in her own and uses them to pull Tannis up to meet her lips. The first two kisses are chaste. Then the arousal kicks in once more and they shift into long, languid motions that spark with teeth and tongue.  _

_ A slick hardness presses against her and she bites back a deep groan. The next time she feels it, Lilith moans into the kiss, feeling the sound vibrate against their lips. Her lover pulls away for a moment, breathing in heavy gasps with pupils blown wide from arousal.  _

_ She carefully brushes Tannis' face, feeling more than seeing the nod that her lover gives to show that they can continue. From there Lilith pulls until their bodies are flush, lining the head of the strap-on with herself. On another night she might have taken the initiative, but tonight she pauses long enough for Tannis to meet her eyes.  _

_ With a soft encouragement from Lilith in the form of rolling hips, her lover sank into her at last. After a few jerky, erratic thrusts she rests a hand on the back of Tannis' neck, playing with the soft hair there before dragging her down into a bruising kiss. The nervous motions even out, as Tannis finds a rhythm in time to the eb and flow of their lips.  _

_ She was built up in an embarrassingly quick amount of time. Heat coiling tightly in her core while each breath grew more shallow, always ending in a hiss or a moan. Her lips trail sloppily from Tannis' lips to the corner of her mouth, then down along her chin and neck. The skin beneath her mouth begins to bruise.  _

_ The patterns her teeth make in skin are enough to make Tannis falter, leaning on her elbows rather than her hands. She can tell her lover is beginning to feel bothered and tense from the friction. Vivid, blue tattoos that stand out against her pale skin begin to pulse softly. Siren tattoos are something of an early warning system, Lilith thinks offhandedly, the way they glow and shimmer in tune to their owners emotions. As the ministrations of her teeth and tongue begin to trace their outlines it occurs to her. _

_ This is the first time that she's been able to kiss the markings without that twinge of regret, without flinching at the stark difference of her own body without them. She isn't sure if Tannis has realized this yet herself. It's something they've spoken of in passing before, but her lover understands better than most that there are wounds that take a long time to heal. The way that Tannis' breath has shortened into husky pants that paint the skin behind her ear is enough to suggest she has. _

_ In the end it's that fact that sends Lilith over the edge. This intense level of trust and comfort, this soft weakness that leads to flowery thoughts like, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." _

_ She isn't aware at first that the words tumble from her mouth, almost lost amid the moans and curses, until there is a short gasp in her ear. The sound is promptly strangled by the high-pitched keening that escapes from Tannis' lips. It startles Lilith at first, her lover not usually one to come so easily from this position, before just what she has said dawns on her. Her cheeks color until they're nearly as crimson as her hair.  _

_ They stay curled together for some time after that, foreheads pressing together and noses brushing. Embarrassment over the admission melts into soft whispers. Neither of them knows how to handle fluffy, flowery romanticism, but if there is one thing to take away from the night it is this; Lilith is not the only one of them with a weakness. Even if she is the one who finds her thoughts turning to rings first.  _

_ ___ _

Her foot tapped anxiously as Lilith stood beside the fast-travel station on the ship. It was over, Pain and Terror were dead, their horrifying show-on-wheels wouldn't be up and moving again for some time. All that remained was for the Vault Hunters to return with Tannis. Her heart sped up as the machine began to whir and shapes materialized piece by piece. Perhaps it was the fault of a panicked, overactive imagination, but she swore she could recognize Tannis' shape even before her features became defined.

It took an immense amount of effort not to rush over immediately, to throw her arms around Tannis to prove that she was real and safe. Even if they hadn't been surrounded by the other Sanctuary III inhabitants, with whom Lilith refused to show the extent of her weakness to, it wasn't a display the scientist would appreciate.

The Vault Hunters checked in, oblivious to the way that her golden eyes hovered just over their shoulders the entire time. Or maybe they weren't, as Amara stepped away and pulled out a wad of cash no doubt looted from the mission. 

"Drinks on me!" She crowed, leading the way to Moxxi's bar. 

There wasn't any lure quite so effective at moving people like that of free booze. Within minutes the whole of Sanctuary III felt barren, not a soul in sight other than her and Tannis. Her green eyes were dull even though the tattoos sported a glossy sheen. The pull of eridium was wearing off and Tannis looked as though she was ready to collapse. An exciting reveal to the secret Lilith knew well hadn't been enough to hide the atrocities nearly committed against her. 

Tannis didn't argue as an arm slipped around her waist, leaning into Lilith until it felt like their bodies would mold together for eternity. Shuffling slowly to the commander's quarters, neither of them spoke until the door was closed behind them. Away from prying eyes and with no need to stay strong. In a heartbeat Lilith dissolved. Tears broke free and dripped from golden eyes, tracing down over her cheeks in a flood of relief. 

For a moment she couldn't figure out what to do, her hands shaking as they hovered over Tannis' arms. Then she wiped roughly at her eyes and warmth wrapped around her. Hands that shook nearly as bad as her own curled around her chest, while hers cradled a bruised, freckled face. 

"I thought I might never see you again." Lilith whispered thickly.

"I'm stronger than that."

She hiccuped a laugh, "Being strong has nothing to do with it."

The corner Tannis' mouth twisted into a wry smile. She wondered briefly if behind those tired eyes, the scientist was also thinking back to that day and pondering just how far they'd come together. A thought that didn't last long, as her eyes traced the outline of Tannis' lips distractedly. When she glanced up again, those green eyes had finally lost their far-away look. 

It wasn't surprising that they'd been so misty, after all that had happened this day. Sometimes disassociating was the only survival technique a person had. With all the trauma Tannis had suffered in the past, she wouldn't be surprised if the bouts of disassociation continued for another week or more. Grief twisted in her guts preemptively at just the thought of it.

But for now, in this moment, Tannis looked back at her with clarity. She could see the tears wavering in the corners of her eyes. Despite the sadness that lingered between them, a stupefying amount of affection rushed into Lilith's chest, until she felt like it might burst. She pulled their faces together, pressing her lips gently against Tannis' forehead first. Then on either side of her cheeks. The space between her eyes, the tip of her nose, and over a tender bruise on her chin.

When she pulled away a fresh wave of tears fell, "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

Tannis hesitated, eyes flickering over her face as if nervous. Even though they had been together for some time, had been friends for far longer than that as well, there was always a certain amount of sheepishness. Almost as though Tannis fought a constant battle with her embarrassment over showing such juvenile emotions. Her hands fisted in the back of Lilith's shirt, subtly bringing their chests together. 

"I would assume as much as you do to me." The words were whispered into fiery hair.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lilith wondered just when Tannis had ended up a few inches taller than her. Had she always been? Her hands fell away from dark cheeks, one arm hooking around her neck and the other grabbing a fistful of messy, brown hair. Tannis melted into the embrace and made a soft noise in the back of her throat. It spurred her into chasing after the sound, the way it sparked a fire low in her belly.

She went hard, pushing their bodies up against the wall and peppering bites along every inch of skin she could reach. There was little buildup to Lilith's attack. A switch flipped from tender relief to a burning  _ need _ . The hounding thoughts that pointed out just how close they'd been to never laying eyes on one another again, the whispers to map every inch of Tannis' body. All she needed was a little approval, a little consent, to open the floodgates.

"I want you." Lilith growled into the crook of her neck.

"Yeah?" Her voice bobbed, half strangled, "What is it about near-death experiences that excites you so?"

For a moment she pulled away, her sudden reservations quelled only by the glimmer in Tannis' eyes. Her lips pulled into an exaggerated frown.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Of a sort. Obviously it has fallen flat." Tannis grimaced self consciously.

She rolled her eyes, "You can be  _ such _ a dork sometimes."

"You know, I could have made a crude science joke there."

"Are you trying to turn me off?"

"I didn't think that was possible." She said with a tilt of her head, her voice almost clinical.

Lilith snorted, "What?"

"Once upon a time I would have described you as the horniest person I've ever had the displeasure of knowing-"

"There had better be a 'but' coming on." She broke in, making sure to smile good-humoredly. Reading a person's tone wasn't always easy for Tannis.

" _ But _ , I've discovered that I quite enjoy that side of you." 

The statement only helped to stoke the flames licking around inside her. Heat simmered under Tannis' voice, surprisingly vivid for someone who didn't often add underlying meanings to her words. Lilith reached up to capture her lips with a heated kiss. Sliding her tongue into Tannis' mouth resulted in another soft whimper. She'd never get tired of hearing those noises, simple as they may be. Tannis wasn't one to make any sort of noise outside of moments like this, as serious and sophisticated as she aimed to be. Tonight Lilith had the distinctive urge to wring every last one of those sounds out of her lover. 

They pulled apart to suck in a few heavy gulps of air, but it didn't last long. Lilith wrapped one hand around Tannis' hip and dug her fingers in. A harsh intake of breath was the reward she got, chased down in an instant by red lips. Hunger burned from her core to her lips, leaving a scorching trail in the wake of her attention. Biting shallowly, sucking deeply, soothed at the end with tongue. 

Tannis fought back the sounds by biting her lip, but the quiet moans weren't so easily deterred. They floated passed teeth and skin, into the air to be lost in the next wave. Lilith's fingers undressed her lover with a practised ease. Her partner was willing, but she needed something more. The events of this day would have been exhausting and she needed to be sure there was explicit consent before taking things as far as she wanted.

She leaned up and crooned into Tannis' ear, "'wanna ravish you like it's gonna be the last time we ever see each other."

Part of her expected Tannis to pull a face, to make a shrewd comment and then they would go cuddle or cry. Instead green eyes widened with a hint of nervousness. The corners of her mouth curled into the tiniest, cutest smile. A very 'Tannis' sort of smile. She raised her eyebrows slowly, in a  _ you okay with that? _ sort of way. 

"Go on, then." 

Her lover wasn't exactly known for her phenomenal dirty talk. But then again, that wasn't something Lilith needed at the moment. With permission granted at last, she hooked her fingers in Tannis' belt loops. She'd already stripped off the upper half of her body, but left the pants simply for this purpose. They made for an easy way to pull Tannis off the wall, spin them around, and then shove her backwards onto the bed.

Lilith pounced on her almost immediately, ready to feed every ounce of worry and relief and affection through these actions. Sinking her teeth into the crook of Tannis' neck, her fingers traced down over the swirling tattoos on her arm. She could almost feel the way they began to shimmer. The skin beneath her was warm as her fingers trailed down the limb and over to Tannis' hip. 

When she squeezed the supple flesh there, her lovers hips bucked. Her skin was flushed around her face and shoulders. Lilith found the image endearing, but knew there was something missing. Drawing her tongue from the base of Tannis' throat to the sensitive spot below her ear, she prepared to fix that. A groan rumbled low in her throat as Lilith sucked harshly there. Soft kisses peppered from there along her jaw and then another hickey left on the upper part of her throat. 

If Tannis attempted to protest at the dark, purple bruises being left in such visible places, it certainly wasn't voiced to where she could hear it. The sounds grew louder with every mark she left. Lilith leaned down to capture a nipple between her teeth. Swirling her tongue around it and then sucking, she warmed the cool skin there. Tannis was panting, breathe curling at the ends into something far more sultry. When her lips pulled away with an audible 'pop', the resulting moan went straight to her core.

She swiped her tongue over her lips, hands dipping lower to fiddle with the zipper of Tannis' pants. Curling her fingers in the belt loops, Lilith swiftly pulled the offending garments down to her ankles. Once they were kicked off somewhere to the right and promptly forgotten about, she slid her hands along smooth thighs. Her lover huffed impatiently as she moved up until they were cuddled together.

"You want something?" Lilith whispered huskily in her ear.

"Just-" The words faltered as lips sealed over them momentarily, "Just didn't think ravishing involved so much teasing."

"I can fix that."

Unceremoniously slipping her hand passed the lip of Tannis' underwear, she grinned toothily. Her fingers met slick and eager folds with a sparking touch. Skirting around where she was wanted most, to collect the pooling wetness, and then back up again. Her lover jerked at the movements, obviously biting back a gasp. Heat swirled in her own guts as two fingers sunk easily into velvety warmth. The groan that followed was positively filthy. 

The pace she set was built for anything but preservation. Fingers buried to the knuckle in a solid, devastating motion and then pulled out oh so slowly. Tannis whimpered out her pleasure the moment her clit was swiped with the pad of a thumb. Soon there was little time between pumps, silky walls clenching around her fingers in spasms of bliss. She would grant her lover no reprieve.

Spit trailed from the corner of Tannis' mouth, something that the ever-so-serious scientist would never have allowed to happen if she was focused. Her pupils were round, green eyes beginning to look glassy as she rapidly approached her climax. Somewhere in the back of her mind Lilith wished the moment could last forever. But that was unrealistic, so instead she kissed Tannis deeply.

The way her lips kissed back was haphazard at best. Broken by moans and hot panting, swallowed completely as Lilith slid her tongue in. Every delicious sound reverberated against her own mouth. She began to curl her fingers up into the rough, textured flesh of Tannis' front wall. The result was an incredibly hot, embarrassing mewl. 

"I'm hnn-" Tannis' words rose in pitch, "Li-lilith!"

"Getting close, Patricia?"

She tumbled over the peak in an instant. Usually there wasn't anyone who could get away with using her first name, it was "Tannis" or "Dr. Tannis" at all times. She hadn't gone through all of that schooling just to be "Patty" to anyone. But in this moment, this intimacy between the two of them, the very sound of it was enough to knock the breath from her lungs. Lilith could quite literally feel it. 

The force of her climax sent Tannis curling in on herself. Lilith followed the movement, slotting their bodies together and easing her lover through the waves of pleasure. After a few minutes the clenching walls had softened to an occasional pulse. She carefully slid her fingers out, smiling at the whining moan it caused, and wiped them on bed. Her lover remained curled on her side, the smallest of smiles playing on the corner of her mouth. 

While part of her was still in the mindset of fucking her lover until she couldn't walk straight, Lilith found herself unwilling to break the content scene. Instead she wrapped an arm around Tannis and pulled them closer together. She rested her face in the crook of a freckled neck, ghosting kisses over the bruises there. Within another few minutes she could feel the chest beneath her arm rising and falling evenly. Their passionate reunion could wait.

Because, yes Tannis has made Lilith weak, and she wouldn't change that fact for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> this took....SO long to finish, im just a poor aspec person doing their best y'all i hope the smut turned out well.
> 
> anyways, tannith is still my goddamn favorite ship of the entire series and im crying over them. if you'd like to see my shitposts/writing excerpts my sideblog on tumblr is tannithvibes! as always, any and all comments are greatly appreciated and i hope you have a wonderful day/night!!!


End file.
